Have You Seen My Brother
by lime green lily
Summary: Listen, the man was huge and Morgan was small. He was even wearing a striking red armor and she wondered if he was a knight like Sir Frederick is. So, really, forgive her for running her mouth off because he reminded her of a dear friend of her parents. In Which Morgan makes more questionable life decisions. ties with All the Lengths.
1. Have you seen my brother?

**TITLE: Have You Seen My Brother?**

 **SUMMARY: Listen, the man was huge and Morgan was small. He was even wearing a striking red armor and she wondered if he was a knight like Sir Frederick is. So, really, forgive her for running her mouth off because he reminded her of a dear friend of her parents.**

 **"I'm looking for my brother, have you seen anyone who looks like him?" She said. "He's about a head taller than me but obviously not as tall as you because whooo boy you are a hecking giant."**

 **In Which Morgan makes more questionable life decisions.**

 **NOTE: This was supposed to be an Owain & Morgan sibling story but Olivia and Robin and Inigo just reminded me why they're a fam.**

 **This is part of a series entitled: Morgan's Questionable Decisions in Fates**

* * *

Whenever Morgan does anything stupid, she inwardly wonders whether she could top it. She always end up topping it.

Two months have passed since she wound up begging Lady Tiki for help and running head first into a swirly portal before falling into this new world. She learned all she could from her travels while she searched for her brother. She had even managed to secure an identity and fake a past for herself during her first few weeks in this world.

And Lucina said she was a reckless idiot who couldn't survive without her brother or her friends. Hah.

Morgan had fallen near the Kingdom of Izumo and she had wandered their land for days, battling brigands before she found herself collapsing in a village due to both exhaustion and hunger. That event was fortune smiling down at her. She managed to get her backstory, her identity, and footprints out there.

Her name was now Mao and she was from a traveling mercenary family. Unfortunately, she got separated from her family on one mission and that was how she found herself on their village. She managed to get a sob story out and gain enough pity points that the village helped her by giving her a couple golds, warning her of the current warring state of the continent, and establishing an identity so she can travel without much suspicion.

She was also lucky enough that her foreign features didn't brand her with as much suspicion as they would have another person.

As Lucina says, Morgan may be a reckless idiot but her impulsiveness and stupidity paralleled to her unbelievable luck.

That was how Morgan managed to travel from one village to another, get gold by being a sellsword (selltome?), and search for her brother.

But alas, her impulsiveness made its way again when she crossed the borders to Hoshido and she was travelling from village to village asking if anyone has seen her brother,

She blamed it on the lack of food in her stomach. She was asking people if they've seen or met anyone matching her brother's description when a man with what seemed to be a guard or two with him stopped her to ask what was wrong.

Listen, the man was huge and Morgan was small. He was even wearing a striking red armor and she wondered if he was a knight like Sir Frederick is. So, really, forgive her for running her mouth off because he reminded her of a dear friend of her parents.

"I'm looking for my brother, have you seen anyone who looks like him?" She said. "He's about a head taller than me but obviously not as tall as you because whooo boy you are a hecking giant."

"Why you-?" One of the guards said but the man raised a hand to stop him.

Oh, so he was probably a noble. Great.

Morgan continued running her mouth off. "Not that that's bad. I wish I was tall but my genes doesn't really let that happen, you know. I don't think even my brother could be as tall you. That's pretty cool in my opinion. Anyway, my brother's got a mop of dark hair that makes him looks like he doesn't brush his hair but he totally spends 30 minutes on them. He's till handsome in my opinion. Although that probably sounds biased since I'm his sister. He's a mercenary - a swordsman. He's absolutely great with a sword. And this time, it's not because I'm his sister. He's not really one easy to be overlooked, you know. He catches the attention of the room easily.

"He has a really great smile. Everyone says so. He makes people smile and laugh no matter what. Although that sometimes gets him in trouble a real lot. He likes to flirt a lot but when you flirt back he flushes red and it's really funny. He gets red from neck up and he stammers a lot. Anyway, have you seen or met anyone like that at all?" And she finally took a breath. She looked up to stare at him with expectant eyes. She saw flabbergast reflecting in his eyes.

"Milord, w-" The guard was about to say something when Morgan interrupted him.

"Oh and he's got a scar on his lower lip but that's not really obvious at first glance." She said, cocking her head at the side. "And um, what else?" A pause. "He wears an earring similar to mine," she showed him hers. "And you know, I wonder if you've heard of someone like him?"

"I am afraid I have not met anyone of your… ample description." The man replied.

Morgan gave out a sigh of dejection before slapping herself out of that train of angst. She gave a smile to the man and his entourage. "Thanks for your time, anyway. Bye." And just as she walked away and heard sputterings behind her, she could hear inside her mind her mother's voice chiding her about manners. She spun back on her heels and remembering how the Izumites bowed, she put her hands on her lap and gave a shallow bow.

When Morgan turned back and skipped to wherever her feet may take her, she felt a shiver run down her back. It was as if the wind was telling her she needed to jot down another thing on her list of dumb and/or impulsive things she'd done. Her inner Inigo took note of that.

* * *

Another two weeks have passed without any good news in regards to her wayward brother's location. She has half a mind to just shout his name in every village just to see if he'll answer.

Morgan has been asking every village maiden if they've encountered a smooth talking casanova. She even went around asking if they've also encountered a man shouting grandeur things of heroism and darkness. Surely, even if they'd overlooked her brother, Owain would catch their attention. Her friend certainly had the confidence and aura to do so.

Yet the answer remained the same: they didn't know anything. A part of her wanted to ask if they truly not know anything or they just don't want to answer a foreigner like her.

Morgan was staying at an inn of a village in Hoshido. She didn't know where her precise location is but she mapped out her travels in her notebook. In the months she'd been in this world, she managed to cross off dozens of villages in her list. She wondered if going to the capitol would get her more answers. Maybe her brother went there and managed to secure a way to be the hero he was going to be.

She was taking a break from her search by eating lunch in a tavern. It was a rather nice tavern, not dirty nor loud. Not many people were in there. There was a travelling family resting their tired legs and some workers inside the tavern. They were with her lounging around the hall.

That was when she heard the loud noises.

Morgan's eyes narrowed and her hand slips down to the Levin Sword by her side. She had recently bought a new batch of tomes after her last ones untimely destruction while she fought bandits. Those tomes had put a dent on her money and she was saving those tomes for more action packed battles than the usual bandits.

"What's going on?" She asked outloud.

The owner of the tavern furrowed his brows before answering, "It's probably just children running amuck."

But his words were found untrue by a middle aged man carrying a child running inside the establishment in a flurry.

"What's going on?" A gasp from the mother was heard as she stared at the wounded man and child.

"Nohrian army." He gasped out. "They are attacking the village. We need to leave now. It isn't safe anywhere. They're pillaging our homes."

Then there was panic. The family stood quickly and rushed to carry all they can - the children and their packs. The owner crowed for them to hurry as he opened the backdoor.

"No! Papa, we have to go back!" The wounded child cried out. "Mama is still back there."

"Hush, Saki," The man patted the child's back and pushed forward to hide. "Mama will try to follow us or hide elsewhere."

"No!" The child cried. "Mama! Mama!"

And a young boy with the family seemed to be a sympathetic crier. He started crying too.

"Oi! Tell the kids to quiet. Do you want Nohrian scums to find us?" The tavern owner growled.

"Shh." The parents were shushing their children.

Morgan gripped her sword tight as she listened outside their range. Their group were currently being pushed beyond a trap door inside the back of the tavern.

Morgan's attention was caught when rough hands pulled her. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled back.

"Brat!" The tavern owner, who tugged at her, glared. "Do you want to die? Get inside now!"

Morgan listened to the sound of cries and ravage outside.

"It's all right." She smiled, patting the larger man. "Hide inside. I'll make sure no one gets anywhere near here."

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry, I'm a mercenary. I'll protect you and won't even charge a dime. I know what I'm doing." And with that, Morgan ran back to the crazed war torn streets.

In the back of her mind, she heard her brother's voice adding a note in the list of dumb and/or impulsive things she'd done.

* * *

"I did not think this through." Morgan muttered under her breath as she cast an Arcfire spell to her left. She angled her side to dodge a javelin that a soldier threw and casted another arcfire at his direction.

"Too many." She growled, equipping her sword and stabbing another soldier that tried to attack a villager.

The villager, a teenage girl, cried out in relief. "Hurry and hide inside. It's too dangerous out here."

The girl scampered to hide.

Morgan sighed in relief. She managed to get handfuls of villagers to hide already. Too many lives have been lost enough. She carried the injured and didn't leave anyone behind.

'Save one person and then you'll know what to do next.' Lord Chrom's voice rang inside her head. 'Don't belittle that one life you save.'

Her relief was cut short by an arrow to her shoulder. She roared in pain and then spun to see the archer that hit her try to duck behind a building. Her eyes narrowed and familiar spell danced on her finger as she gripped her tome.

"Arcfire!" She growled.

A huge explosion racked the land. When the dust settled, she sighed and leaned to a wall. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the arrow on her shoulder. She swallowed the scream that tried to rip out her throat as she pulled the arrow out.

"Naga that hurts!"

She fumbled her side pouch to get the vulnerary. She poured the bottle on her side, watching as the skin knitted itself back. She sighed in relief as she feels her energy recovering. She slumped down.

Morgan was not new to pain or injuries. But arrows were a weakness to her. She remembered how she'd almost died when she was a Dark Flier via an arrow. It was only thanks to her Mom (who was a swordsmaster and can astra everyone's asses, thank you very much) that she survived. Archers and their arrows were evil in her opinion. Lady Sumia almost lost Cynthia when she was pregnant because of Archers. Archers almost killed her brother when they'd surrounded him - he was only saved thanks to Lucina's speed and Lissa's healing. She was definitely wary of them. Archers were evil.

In her relief, she missed another archer aiming for her.

"Watch out!" A loud voice echoed.

Morgan flinched and she rolled, hand gripping her previously injured shoulder. An arrow flew past her, a hair's breadth away from her person. She panted, fingers dancing the pages of her tome and she opened her mouth to cast the spell when her eyes caught the red figure that saved her life.

The man was huge, wearing a red armor and brandishing a sword that crackles. There was something familiar about the man. But whatever her thoughts were was cut short by the sight of a soldier armed with a javelin aiming for the man. She ran beside him and casted a quick arcfire spell. The screams of pain and smell of burning made her grit her teeth.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

She nodded her assent. "I'm all right. You're not here to ravage the village, are you? I'm not really fond of attacking my savior." Her eyes were focused on him as threw the arcfire tome down. Its pages were all used. She blindly reached for another tome, ready to fight.

"I believe that it should be me who asks that question." The man said. "I am part of the cavalry to free this village. The rest of my men are around the village battling Nohrian soldiers. Who are you?"

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "I am a mercenary and tactictian. It would seem that I've been doing your job, good sir. You're quite late."

"And you were out of your depths, mercenary." The man in red said. "You could barely move when I had to save you. Let us reach a compromise. Help me protect this village."

Morgan raised a brow. "What do you think I've been doing? Getting hit by archers for fun? And who in Naga's name are you?"

The man in red responded, "I am Ryoma. The message that Nohrians were to attack this village came too late. I thank you for your service. May I get your name, mercenary?"

"I am Mao, and its mercenary tactician, actually." She said, eyes moving to the side and adjusting her weapon. "And we are about to be surrounded."

Ryoma shifted. He was ready to fight as well.

"Nice meeting you, Ryoma." She said. "Do me a favor and survive this wave of soldiers."

"Likewise, mercenary Mao." Ryoma said.

"Mercenary tact - you know what, fine." She sighed.

And the two of them dashed forward, weapons ready to fight the incoming soldiers.

* * *

Morgan observed how the man, Ryoma, fought near her. He was either wary of her or thought her to be weak. He better be wary of her or else she'd punch him.

"Thunder!" She called forth the spell and stopped an archer from releasing an arrow at Ryoma.

He was quick to adapt with the situation. He spun around and dashed to slash the offending soldier.

"Well, now," She grinned. "You're not so bad, aren't you?"

"I might say the same, mercenary Mao." He said.

"It's just Mao, you know." She said. "I've been calling you Ryoma for a while now. You ought to give me the same courtesy in using my name."

The two of them walked around the torn village. They were looking for the leader of the Nohrian soldiers. They were sure that none of the minions remained but one of Ryoma's men informed them that the leader was still alive and have called for reinforcements already. Speaking of his men, she was informed that their numbers were only around 6. They were off saving villagers.

Ryoma opened his mouth and her brows rose at his question, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"What?"

"You," he said. "We met two weeks ago, in another village."

"We… did?" Morgan tried to remember him. Yes, he was familiar but she'd been travelling all over Izumo and Hoshido for months now. She might have just passed him by a street or-

"Shit." Her eyes widened. "You're that nice noble in the village down east, aren't you? The one I called hecking huge and with like, lots of guards. What the heck are you doing in this place? And where the hell are all those guards of yours? Why are you all alone? Why are they out and about? You do know a battlefield ain't usually the place for nobles, right?"

 _Except if you come from a wartorn future,_ she thought back to Lucina, Owain, Brady and Gerome. Then to Lord Chrom, Lissa and Maribelle. Wait, cross that thought. _Except if you're a Shepherd is more appropriate._

"And I thought mercenaries were sellswords who wouldn't lift a finger to help a poor village like this one. You do know that this village can't pay you for your services, right?" He snapped back.

She scowled. "I only have nobles like you pay for my services. I may be a mercenary but I have morals and that includes knowing the hardship of the poor and knowing they need protection."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you implying something with your words?"

"Oh, it wasn't clear?" She sassed. She tried to make it off as a jest. She was only joking but her tone did not convey that. "I thought nobles let poor villages like this burn to the ground. Or are you the 1%, milord?"

Ryoma's face was stony.

Morgan scowled, mad that her tongue ran again. She really did do plenty dumb and/or impulsive things. This was just another to add to the list.

"Sorry." Morgan muttered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You have bad experience with nobles, I see." Ryoma said.

Morgan didn't deny it. She did have bad experience with Lucina but she never generalized before. Damn, Morgan, mother will be disappointed in you.

"Sorry but you have to be at A-support level to get my backstory."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Wh- Oh, Naga, we won't be moving on if we continue this. Let's just go and kill stuff." Morgan groaned, leaving the two in her dust as she ran forward with both tome and sword in hand.

She heard Ryoma say, "Let's move."

Damn, she should have just stayed hidden. She shouldn't have agreed to team up with this huge lord. Damn, Morgan. This is either very lucky or very unlucky of you. You made your mark. They probably won't call you Nohrian spy. But you were supposed to find your brother and get the hell out of this strange world. What would happen if this strange lord fucks up your search? What if your brother isn't in Hoshido? What happens if this strange lord fucks it up for you when you leave Hoshido and go to Nohr? Drats.

 _It's okay_ , she reasoned out. _As soon as the battle is over, we'll be saying goodbye and never see each other again. I'll just be a weirdo he meets on the street._

* * *

The village was cleaned of all the Nohrian soldiers. Once their leader was killed, they've all retreated. Ryoma took helm to talk with the saved villagers. Morgan blended in the shadows and moved to where the tavern was located.

She could feel a presence behind her, likely one of Ryoma's men tailing her. She ignored it to enter the tavern and hurry to where she knew she left them.

She yanked open the trap door and greeted the group below a smile. "Well, hello there."

"You!" The tavern owner called. "That stupid mercenary!"

"What has happened?" It was the mother of the family. "Has the fighting finished?"

"Yes." Morgan grinned smugly. "The Nohrian soldiers have retreated. I'd suggest surveying what's left behind."

Cries of relief was abound.

The girl, Saki, was crying. "What about mama? Is mama okay?"

Her father shushed her.

Morgan gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she is. You need to hurry on out of there and check for yourself. There have been injured but I'm certain that those who were injured were able to hide before the soldiers got to them."

A smile, a sob, and Morgan knew she made the right choice - no matter how dumb and/or impulsive it was.

She turned her back on them and moved to pick up her forgotten pack from the floor of the tavern. She looked at the contents and was grateful everything remained. She took out another Arcfire to replace the one she overused. Her mission was done and she needs to leave this village behind.

However, before she could actually leave unnoticed, Ryoma's loud voice calling her name stopped her.

"Mercenary Mao!" He said.

Her head turned. She berated herself inside her mind. Still, she pretended to be aloof and nod in kind to the armored man.

"Yo!" She greeted. "I keep telling you to just call me Mao. If you keep this up, I might have to call you Mr. 1%."

A sound of outrage was heard behind him and she looked on to see soldiers in red with their weapons out. She apparently offended their sensibilities when it comes to the red armored lord. She raised an eyebrow at this and looked back at Ryoma.

"Any problem here?" She asked. "I have other places to go to, you know?"

"Watch your mouth, wench!" A soldier cried out. Ryoma raised a hand to stop his men.

"Wench?" She laughed and her eyes narrowed at the soldier. A 'fucking fight me, dastard' was almost out of her mouth when Ryoma interjected by apologizing. Her eyes widened as she sputtered out an awkward laugh. "It's okay," she said.

"Milord!" The soldiers seemed to be shock.

Ryoma cut them off again. "As a representative of Hoshido, we want to thank you for your help."

"No need." She waved it off. "Now, I'm just gonna go - bye!"

But before she could leave, Ryoma stopped her. "I want to hire you."

Now that stopped her. "Ahaha, nope, sorry. I'm currently not at the market for a job." She said. "Thanks for the offer though."

"How dare you speak so disrespectfully to his highness!?" A soldier cried out in outrage.

That made her pause. "Highness?" Her voice was incredulous. "What?"

"It seemed our introductions earlier were insufficient." Ryoma said. "Shall we start over again?"

"Uhhh."

"My name is Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido. I ask again, would you like to work for me?" He said. "And I am willing to pay the price. I have seen you in battle and I believe your sword and magic will be useful to us."

Morgan scratched her cheek. "Uhm, sorry, but prince or high prince or whatever," she shook her head. "I'm a wandering mercenary. I help people. I don't do big battles and wars, your… er, highness."

 _Lord Lobster,_ Morgan's unhelpful mind supplied.

 _Do not call him that,_ Morgan's common sense which sounds like Inigo berates her.

"Are you certain?" He said. "You are travelling in search for your brother, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah." She remembered the awkward first meeting they had.

"And you have no idea where to go or where to start." He added, confident.

"All right, I admit that."

"Then, joining Hoshido will give you the assets to help find your brother." He said. "And I am sure the monetary compensation won't hurt a bit."

Morgan sighed. "Why are you so insistent, anyway? Have you no sense of self-preservation?" A sound of outrage. "I'm a stranger - a mercenary, at that. You don't just hire strange mercenaries without doing background checks on them! That's just a stupid move!"

Only Lord Chrom would do something as stupid, her mind finished.

Noises of assent came from the soldiers.

"Is it not because you are a mercenary, and a powerful at that, that I should hire you before other groups like the Nohrian army get to you? You wield tomes and swords like it is part of your body. Our kingdom could use a mercenary like you. Especially now that the Nohrians are attacking our villages like this."

Morgan was actually thinking about the offer. On one hand, she would have an in on this strange world via this equally strange lobster lord. On another hand, her search could go awry because of this offer of employment.

But she was getting tired of aimless search. Perhaps this would help her search for her brother.

She pursed her lips. "Fine." She said. "But, considering I'm a tactician by trade and a mercenary by job, and the fact that you're a prince, I'm adding a 10% increase in my usual noble price."

"We shall confer about it then." Ryoma nodded.

Morgan sighed, pulling her pack higher. She wondered if she would regret her decision. She needed to be wary of this strange prince. She may not have studied in the feet of Frederick the Wary in his ways of paranoia, but she was still in the presence of her brother who learned the arts of social anxiety and how to cover it up from her mother. He knew how to fuel one's imagination on what could go wrong.

Oh well, Morgan was good with winging it.

She could just abandon this stupid prince if things go tough.

(That was a lie. Morgan was a freaking bleeding heart. She'd probably die for this stupid prince because he reminds her strangely of a more spiky and less dorky Lord Chrom.)

(A voice that sounded like her brother sighed at the back of her mind and tallied another to the list of dumb and/or impulsive things she'd done. The list was getting longer by the days she spends in this world.)

* * *

 **NOTE: Can you believe I was saying this was going to be a one-shot. Lol. Wild, right? Anyway, I'm torn with my character for Fates since I haven't played the game yet. I'm working with support convos and I'm not impressed with a lot of them. Okay, I admit I'm a sucker for Xander and Leo's but that's because I'm more of a Nohr girl. What the heck? Why did I put my baby girl in Hoshido then?**

 **Anyways, Baby Inigo has Robin's Hair Color #9**


	2. Searching and Searching

**TITLE: Searching and Searching**

 **SUMMARY: Through the years, Morgan and Inigo have continuously searched for each other. They don't need anyone but each other. They are going to remain together, and nothing would take them from the other. They'd search and search and search until they reach the end of the world for the other.**

 **In which Morgan and Inigo are codependent with each other. They're going to look for each other - no timelines and no worlds are going to stop that.**

 **NOTES:** **This is my first draft. I've pushed the last parts to make it for May 24 - Brother's Day in the US even though I'm not from the US. I have no excuse for this except the fact that I've started a new save file in my Awakening - FeMU who was supposed to fucking fulfill my Lonbin needs but ended with Chrom again. Damn it, Chrom, your supports sucks but your story!Chrobin is so beautiful, damn it.**

 **This is a look at the Mornigo siblings, through the years, and why they're going to jump to whatever portal to find each other.**

At ages 3 and 5 respectively, Morgan and Inigo were closer than any other siblings in the realm. Their family lived in a land north of Ylisse, a vast expanse given to them by the exalt. They were near Regna Ferox yet far from other villages. The two did not have many friends their age. The ones they knew, children of friends of their parents, lived in the capitol. So it was safe to say that Morgan was Inigo's best friend and Inigo was Morgan's own.

They were each other's playmates. It was rare to see without the other or even closely tailing behind them. So Olivia was quite surprised to see her daughter running inside one of the guest room without Inigo behind him. She got worried when she saw her son running around their home alone without Morgan at his heels. She was worried they fought or something alike.

"Hello, dear," Olivia lowered herself to her son's eye level. "What are you doing all alone today?"

"I'm looking for Morgie." Her son responded.

"Oh? And why are you looking for Mor?" She asked. "Usually, I have to look for one of you and I'd find the other. Did you two fight?"

"No, mama, Morgie and I are playing!" Ini gave a small grin.

"What are you two playing?" Olivia asked, before adding a jest. "Hmmm, are you playing shadows again? Is Morgan hiding behind you?" She tickled him by his side and pretended to search behind him.

Inigo gave a giggle. "No, mama, Morgie isn't hide behind me. We're playing hide and seek." Her son said. "I'm it so I have to look for her. She's very good with hiding. I've been looking for her _everywhere_. Ah, have you seen him anywhere, mama?"

"I have but," She shook her head. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. After all, you have to seek her out yourself, right?"

Inigo pouted before nodding his head, a determined look on his face. "Don't worry, mama, I'll find her. I'm good at looking for Morgie, y'know."

"I know, dear." Olivia laughed, giving her son a peck on the forehead before letting her go to look for his sister.

Later, she will hear Morgan's loud laughter mixing with Inigo's soft ones. The sound of their running together will assure her that all was well in her home.

There was a storm outside. It was a rarity Ylisse, only happening once or twice a year. But tonight seemed to really be a bad weather. Wind blew terribly hard outside. Flashes of light followed moments later by rumbles of thunder. Robin screwed his eyes shut and turned to hug his wife, trying to mute the sounds outside.

Robin heard the sound of the door creaking and he was quick to action, untangling from his wife, reaching for the tome hidden under his pillow, and rising to protect her. He heard Olivia rustling awake and he had to move his body to guard her before he stared at the intruder. He blinked. Once, twice.

"Hello there, Inigo, what's got you up this late?" Robin tried to make his voice as soft as he can. He put down his arms.

Inigo looked down at his feet, the blanket wrapped around his neck trailed behind him like a royal cape. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't, dear," Olivia said, motioning for their son to join them in the bed. Inigo did, running towards his mother and climbing from her side of the bed. She patted his head and allowed the boy to snuggle in him. "What's wrong?"

Robin sat closer to them and wrapped the two in an embrace. He felt Inigo shivering before calming down slowly but surely. "You can tell us anything, Inigo."

He mumbled something that was muffled by his face hiding in his mother's bosom. Robin rubbed his son's back, encouraging him to speak up.

Inigo sniffled, head raising. "I got scared by the thunder." His face was red, likely from embarrassment.

Olivia cooed at her son. "Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about that, dear." She said. "We all get frightened sometimes."

Inigo shook his head. "You two don't."

Robin met Olivia's eyes and a helpless smile fall on her face, remembering her own youth. "Now, that's the farthest thing from the truth. You know, mama is always been so so afraid that something bad may happen to papa or her babies."

"And papa gets scared a lot too." Robin said. "You know, being brave doesn't mean you can't get scared. It means you're scared but you can still continue fighting."

"What if I can't be brave?" He mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. "I get scared when I talk to people - not like papa or Morgan."

Olivia gave Robin a look, the message clear in her face. He nodded and stood up, letting mother and son have their talk. He left the room to check on Morgan.

To his surprise, his little girl was already prowling the halls when he was about to go down to her bedroom. Her loud footsteps matching the beating of the wind outside.

"Whoa there!" He exclaimed. Morgan was running down with a purpose, her small body bumping to her dear old dad. He caught her before she fell, carrying her up. "What's got you in a rush, Mor?"

"Papa!" She shouts. "Have you seen big brother? He's gone from his room. Big brother's missing. I think someone took him! We have to find him! We have to!"

"What?"

"I- I saw a shadow out in my bedroom!" Morgan explained hurriedly, not even pausing for a breath. "And then it vanished and I was worries because it might have went to brother's room so I went to check on him but he's not there. I think the monster took him. We have to save him."

Morgan was on the verge of tears. Robin wondered if this was a normal reaction to not seeing their brother in their bed or if it was child's imagination at play. Still, he patted her on the back and hushed her cries.

"It's okay, Morg, Inigo's with mama right now." He told her. "There's no monster outside. It was probably just shadow of tree branches or something, don't worry."

Morgan was still crying when he walked back inside the master's bedroom. He saw Olivia humming a lullaby to a nearly asleep Inigo at her lap.

When Morgan saw her brother through blurry sight, she gave a shout to him and Inigo jolted up. He was scrambling to his feet at an instant and Morgan had pushed him away, asking to be put down. He complied and watched as brother and sister hurried to hug each other as they blubber incoherent words to each other that only they can understand.

Robin sat next to Olivia and the two watched their children on their bed, hugging each other.

"What happened with Morgan?" Olivia asked him

"She woke up and 'saw a monster' outside her bedroom window so she went to look for her brother. When she didn't see him at his bed, she panicked and was running looking for him." He answered. "What about with Inigo?"

Olivia sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "He's okay now. But I think you need to talk to him about confidence and all those. He thinks he's weak because he's afraid of people but he doesn't know what to do about it."

"I'll try to do something." Robin said, kissing her temple. The two of them watched their children, lulled to sleep by a combination of their tiredness and the wind outside their home.

Olivia let out a sigh. Their family was in the Ylisse palace. She sat with the princess Lissa, Maribelle and queen Sumia as they took their afternoon tea. Any other time she would try to converse with her old friends but her mind was filled with worry at present.

"Now what's with that sigh, darling," Maribelle asked.

"Is everything okay, Olivia?" Sumia said.

Olivia shook her head and tried to give an encouraging smile. "Everything's okay." Her friends didn't seem to believe her and her smile fell. She wanted to hide in herself again but knew that those days were over. She was Olivia the Brave, as Maribelle had said. And Olivia the Brave had two children looking up to her. "I'm just so worried about Inigo."

"Is the poor boy sick?" Sumia asked. "I hadn't seen him since you've arrived earlier."

The four women looked on below the patio where their children were playing. Owain, Morgan and Cynthia were running around as knights against Brady and Lucina.

"Come to think of it, last I saw him, he was hanging on to Robin." Lissa mused.

"That's just it." Olivia sighed. "For some reason, Inigo doesn't want to interact with any other people apart from us. He's afraid, it seems, to do so."

"Oh, I remember you in our youth." Lissa laughed. "You were also terribly shy."

"I was, wasn't I?" Olivia gave a helpless smile.

Maribelle nodded, "Shy and rather afraid of failure, darling. You kept putting yourself down in front of others so they won't do it to you."

Olivia cringed.

Sumia patted her hand. "Oh, but that was the past. We all grew up plenty since then."

Before Olivia could say anything else, their attention was caught by the glass door opening and Inigo's mop of dark hair peeked out.

"Come in, sweetie," Lissa chirped. "What's up?"

Inigo didn't move for a moment before he ran towards Olivia's side, completely ignoring the three other ladies in the room.

"What is it, dear?" Olivia brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Where's papa?"

"Papa's with Lord Chrom." Inigo mumbled. "I was looking for Morgie. Have you seen her anywhere?"

The sound of Morgan's laughter rang and Inigo raised his head. However, his face fell when he saw his sister playing with other kids.

"You go play with them, sweetie." Sumia encouraged.

Inigo shook his head, hugging his mother and hiding his face on her stomach. "I'll stay with mama."

"You'll stay with us?" Maribelle's eyebrow rose elegantly. "Well, do you want some cookie then?"

Inigo just shook his head.

Olivia sighed and said to her son, "Come on, dear, there's no need to be shy. It's just Aunt Maribelle and Aunt Lissa and Aunt Sumia, remember? They were in your birthday party last year."

Inigo didn't say anything.

"Why don't you want to play with them?" It was Lissa who tried. "Your sister is playing right now, I'm sure she'd like her big brother's help."

"And look, its 3 versus 2. I think Lucina can also use a help." Sumia said.

Inigo buried himself deeper.

"Dearest," Olivia whispered.

Sumia sighed before calling her daughter. Lucina was quick to ran up the stairs to them.

"What is the matter, mother?" Small Lucina said.

"This is Inigo," Sumia introduced. Inigo hid himself behind Olivia. "Won't you let him join your game?"

Lucina cocked her head before moving closer to Inigo. She took his hand and despite her son wanting to curl in a ball, he didn't ran away. The little girl gave a grin, one of her tooth missing. "Hi, Inigo, we're playing knights and brigands. Do you want to be a knight or a brigand?"

Inigo's eyes were wide and it was as if he couldn't speak. Olivia sighed and almost pulled her son back but Lucina, bright child that she was, tugged him and shouted at her friends about their new playmate.

"Yay! Brother's joining!" Morgan shouted.

"Ah! It's Morgan's brother!" Owain exclaimed. "Friend, come and join our side in our quest for darkness."

"No!" Cynthia said. "We're heroes of justice, Owain! Not stupid dark knights."

"Dark knights aren't stupid!" Owain cried.

Olivia's attention was only on her son and she saw that despite moving towards his sister, he didn't flinch at Lucina or the other kids' affectionate gestures.

She gave a sigh of relief and thought that maybe her son only needed more friends apart from his little sister.

Lucina would be the first to say she was shocked when the broken body of old friends were brought back to camp. The last time she'd seen Morgan and Inigo was a year and a half ago - months before their fathers left for that one mission and never came back home.

She had not thought of them in long, to focused with grief of her father's death and her mother's subsequent passing. And there was also how they had to roundup survivors and search for refuge when Plegian army attacked the capitol.

But at present, she remembered that Inigo was barely a year younger than she and Morgan was closer to Cynthia's age. All of them were so young. They weren't supposed to suffer like this.

"What the-?" Lucina reacted. She watched Ylisstol soldiers bring them inside the camp, bloodied and broken. Morgan and Inigo had always been small but at present it was as if they were miniscule.

"Princess." One of the soldiers stood in attention.

"Where did you find them?" She asked, following them to the infirmary tent. They separated the siblings, putting Inigo in another area of the tent meant for treating more life threatening injuries.

"They were in the northern forest, princess." A soldier said. "The two of them were barely hanging on when we got there."

"What about Lady Olivia?" The answer was a negative and she already knew what happened. She looked down, remembering the sweet and graceful woman who would oftentimes visit the castle with Lord Robin.

Though only 13 years old, Lucina had already been pushed to the responsibility as the next exalt after her father's death and her mother's sacrifice at the palace against Plegian soldiers. She dismissed the soldiers and moved to hurry to where Lady Maribelle and aunt Lissa where healing a bloodied Inigo.

She couldn't match up this broken boy to the shy boy who got tied tongue during their early years or the vivacious boy that complimented females like it was a reflex he grew up as.

"How is he?" She asked.

Aunt Lissa shook her head. "He's in a bad shape. We have no clue how long he and Morgan were fighting for their life but we do know that it definitely took its toll against them."

Lady Maribelle said, "I need to check up on Morgan."

"Go." Aunt Lissa said, staff and attention focused on Inigo.

Lucina was torn between staying here or checking up on Morgan. She was useless either way. She was not blessed in the healing arts.

Just as she decided to leave the tent and search for either Owain or Cynthia to tell them the news, she heard a loud piercing scream come from Morgan's direction. She was quick to run there.

"Hold her down!" Maribelle was saying.

Morgan's hysterical shouts echoed. "Let me go! Brother! What have you done to him?! Brother! Brother! Where are you brother?"

The small girl was thrashing around, sparks of magic flying around her.

"Calm down, Morgan." Lucina made her voice to sound clear. "It's all right. You're in an Ylisse camp. You're safe."

She did not calm.

"Morgan! Morgan, it's me." She tried again. "It's Lucina. I'm your friend, remember."

"No!" The younger girl screamed. "Brother!"

Lucina gripped the girl's hand. "Your brother is safe. He's safe and so are you."

She can feel warm healing magic around her. Maribelle was healing and sedating the wild girl. Lucina continued her calming hushes.

"Come on, Morgan. It's okay." She said. "I'm Lucina. It's Cynthia's big sister."

Morgan was calming down. Her screams were now just sobbing. "L-Lucina?"

"That's right!" She brightened, gripping her hand tighter. "Calm down, Morgan. Breathe."

"Lucina, my brother, Lucina," Morgan was blindly reaching out her other hand, trying to feel her brother's hand. "Have you seen my brother? I need to save my brother!"

Lucina tried to calm her down. This little girl who was scared and reaching out for her older brother and who reminded her of her own little sister. She looked down sadly.

They were so small. All of them were. They weren't supposed to carry weapons and raise them against enemies. They were supposed to be living safely out of harm's way. Lucina decided she would protect them - just like her father would have done.

Owain knew two different sides of Inigo. One was the confident casanova that could hack of enemy Risen's head off with smirk, and the other was the doting older brother of his best friend that would glare at Owain for taking too much of her time.

Tonight, he felt like he could only shadow of the Inigo he grew up with in the man running around camp with a worried expression on his face.

"Have any of you seen Morgan anywhere?" Inigo asked anyone he could see.

"Isn't she on patrol duty?" Laurent replied.

"No! Her duty hasn't even started yet."

"Have you checked your tent? Maybe she's resting?" Cynthia piped up.

"She's not there. I woke up and she was gone." Inigo was starting to have a look in his eyes - it reminded him that he and Morgan did not have the healthiest relationship out of all of them. Although to be honest, none of them were one might call emotionally healthy.

Owain stood up from his seat, "Fear not, Inigo, I shall traverse the darkness to search for our dear friend Morgan."

Inigo and he may not see eye-to-eye in a lot of subjects, including Inigo's over attachment to his sister, but they were survivors of this apocalyptic war. No one would be left behind.

"Who were on patrol duty and camp duty last night?" Cynthia asked, hands on her hips.

"Gerome and I were watching over the camp." Laurent said. "Neither of us saw her leave."

"Hark! What about those who patrolled the area?" Owain asked.

Cynthia shook her head. "No. I was circling the area since last night. I hadn't seen her leave or even come out from her sleep."

"Maybe you missed her!" Inigo screamed, frustrated.

"Do not shout at my cousin, Inigo." Owain glared. "You are restless and antsy about your sister but that does not give you any right to raise your voice to my cousin."

"Well-"

"Can we all just calm down!" Cynthia said. "All of us will search the area for Morgan. She probably sleepwalked and is sleeping in the forest floor at the moment."

Inigo was restlessly pacing. "Darn it, Morgan, where are you now. We're just about to leave."

Their group started checking the area, calling for her name but they were fruitless search. Owain was worried about Inigo, who seemed to regress back to the anxious bitten 11 years old they first met.

Hours later, Lucina arrived back in camp, Falchion at her side and the mask that Gerome gave her on her hand. She was surprised to see their camp at a flurry.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

Before Owain can say anything, Inigo ran up to her. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Morgan? No." She shook her head. "She's gone? But the portal's about to open soon. We have to leave for the past anytime now."

"I'm not leaving without my sister." Inigo said firmly.

"You'll stay in this godforsaken barren land filled with risen than save our future?" Lucina barked out, fury and hurt in her eyes.

Their group was starting to converge back together. Owain saw his cousin Cynthia with tears in her eyes as she shook her head and silently answered that none of them found Morgan.

"I am not leaving without my sister." Inigo thundered.

"We are not leaving you behind." Lucina screamed. "We made a promise. We'll save the future."

"What is a future without my sister!" He screamed back.

"Morgan might have backed out." Laurent reasoned.

"My sister wouldn't." He gripped his sword tighter. "I'm going to look for her."

Lucina frowned. "The portal is about to open now. We need to go to the temple."

Owain flinched at the betrayed and angry look in Inigo's eyes. He wanted to search for Morgan too. He did. She is his best friend. But they have lost so many in the decade they have been fighting to survive. This was the only way to ensure this future never happen.

"I'm sorry, Inigo, I cannot allow you to kill yourself by going in Risen area alone." Lucina said. "But your sister would've wanted you to be safe."

"Let me go, Lucina."

"You can hate me all you want for this, Inigo, but at least you'll be alive to do so."

Owain watched his cousin and Inigo argue. The rest of the survivors, the rest of them children could only look on as their leader and one of their strongest unit argue against the course of action. He hoped Inigo made the right choice. They have lost so much already. If Morgan was lost to them now, they couldn't afford to lose another one.

The children lost in time had all met up now. They were finally complete. Yet it was clear how there was a hole in their group. Whenever they sat together, there would be an empty space beside Inigo. When Owain and Cynthia would talk about their brands of justice, they would look at their side and see only empty space. Frankly, Lissa was worried about the kids.

Well, they couldn't possibly be called 'kids' since even her future son was older than she was now.

Days later, she figured out what the empty space was for. Her brother would ride back to camp with a snoozing pink haired girl. Everyone was shocked but Chrom tried to rationalize his decision of bringing the girl back to camp. And when she woke up and brightened at the sight of Robin.

"Father!" The girl cried out, stumbling off of the steed and jumping into his arms.

"Father?" They chorused.

Lissa saw Olivia's shock and even the question in her eyes. _Why did their son not tell them he has a sister?_

The girl, they learned her name was Morgan, was apparently an amnesiac as well. All she could remember was her name and her father. She didn't know either Olivia or her brother.

Lucina, when she snapped out of her shock, explained that they didn't know what happened with Morgan. She was gone when they travelled back in time and they didn't know she travelled back with them. Owain and Cynthia seemed to be near tears when face-to-face with a friend who didn't remember them.

Lissa felt sympathy for the newly found mother who already seemed fond of the girl and the brother who hadn't seen his sister yet. If her friends were near tears then her family must be brokenhearted

She checked over the girl before giving her a clean bill of health. As soon as she was free, she was quick to latch back to Robin's side. Olivia was trying to converse with the girl. They certainly looked the part of a family despite the closeness of age between the girl and her parents. Morgan had Olivia's soft features and color but her eyes and grin was all Robin's.

"Ah! I have a brother?" Morgan cock her head.

Everyone present stopped in their track. Her future son and future nieces shared a look of horror. Olivia looked near tears. Robin himself had his lips pursed, forcing himself not to say anything. Lissa herself didn't know what to do. It was as if the aura in the room was thick with mixtures of happy and sad emotions.

"That's right." Chrom said. She wanted to tell her brother to zip. She has no clue if he was being obtuse on purpose or not. "His name is Inigo. Your presence caught us by surprise since none of the others told us he had any sister."

"We - we promised not to say anything about Morgan, especially around Inigo." Cynthia muttered, picking invisible lints on her skirt. "He - he wasn't in a good place when Morgie disappeared."

Chrom's smile faltered, likely remembering his own experience with a sibling's loss. "Then this will certainly be a happy news for him."

"Where is he now?" Morgan quipped, eyes bright. "I wanna see him. Have you seen him? Have I seen him? Was he there during my return? Where is he? I wanna see hiiiiim."

"Morgie." Cynthia murmured under her breath, only heard by her and those near her. She looked near tears. "I missed you so much, Morgie."

She saw Owain move in front of Cynthia, putting on a braver face.

"I'll check up on the soldiers - maybe Inigo has returned." Lissa volunteered, a strained smile on her face.

She left the tent with a heavy heart. She looked back to see Morgan animated in her way of speaking and her parents watching her with fond eyes. She walked towards the mess hall to see if the other children were there to ask if they've heard the news. They didn't. She asked if they wanted to see Morgan but they all evaded her question. She left the mess hall to walk towards the the camp's easter entrance. That was where she saw Robin and Olivia's son - the confident young man who flirted his way through village after village - ran as if the devil was on his heels. He was frantic and he didn't at all seem the suave young man they'd been living with.

"Whoa!" She gave a yelp when Inigo ran to her and grab her by the shoulder.

"Is it true?" Inigo asked, a hysteric edge in his tone. "Is it - ? Have you seen her? Is she real? Is my sister here?"

"Yes." She said. "Yes, Morgan's here. She's with your mother and father."

"She's here." Inigo's voice was soft. "Are you...? Have you seen her? How does she look? I heard Lucina vouched for her but… but how is she? Has she… was she eating well? Sleeping well? Was she hurt? Did she say what happened to her?"

Lissa's heart broke for this young man. It was clear that his sister was his life and she wondered if he mourned her when they travelled back in time. She knew what it felt like to lose a lifeline - to lose a sibling. And to hear news of their survival was a miracle to be true.

"She's fine." Lissa assured. "A little banged and yeah, she's lighter than what her weight should be given her height, but she's hale and healthy."

Inigo sighed in relief, almost falling to his knees. "Thank Naga." He sobbed. "Thank Naga." He looked up at her, shakily saying, "I need to see her."

Lissa felt like a horrible person but she needed to get him prepared before he saw his sister. "There is something else," she got his attention. "Morgan has amnesia."

"What?" Inigo stared, tears drying.

"She can't remember anything other than your father. She doesn't even remember Olivia." Lissa explained.

"T-t-that's…" Inigo choked.

"I'm sorry." Lissa said. "But you needed to know before you see her."

Inigo sniffled. "That's all right. She doesn't… my sister doesn't remember me. That's all right, so long as she's safe. It doesn't matter."

Lissa felt her own eyes stinging with tears. It was difficult to see someone they've associated with confidence and strength break down. She helped him up, and despite the fact that he was taller than her, she felt like she needed to protect this boy who hunched on himself.

Robin had met his future children almost a year ago. Morgan's amnesia and Inigo's grief awakened something in him. He questioned if he had anyone like Inigo when _he_ had his amnesia. A part of him wanted to know but the other didn't want to. He didn't know who to listen to.

"Robin." Chrom called out. "Is everything all right?"

He gave a smile, "Of course. It's just this war against Valm - it's taking a toll in me."

Chrom laid a hand on his shoulder. "Rest for now, friend." He said. "We all need it. Especially since we'll be marching to Valm in two day's time."

Robin saw the line on Chrom's face. He knew that the exalt didn't want to go to war, not again and not this soon. Sumia had given birth to the baby Cynthia a few weeks ago and would have to remain in the palace. Lissa was insistent that she go to battle with them and not even her husband or her brother or her future son managed to dissuade her. The others were ready for battle, lines of age on their face despite the fact that the oldest amongst the Shepherds was but 29 years old.

"I think I should be the one saying it to you." Robin said. "Spend time with your wife and daughter, Chrom."

"Will do." He replied.

The two of them separated, him going to the west wing where the barracks were and the exalt going the opposite way to where his family were.

Robin could hear the sound of laughters and festivities from the barracks even though he was still far. A smile made its way to his face, knowing how those people - his friends - can make any sad moments happy just by being together. He opened the door and was bombarded with the sight of his son dancing on top of a table. The other Shepherds who were present watched him, laughing and encouraging him.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

He looked around. Neither his wife nor his daughter were present. He can see Lucina, the older Lucina, face planted on a table with a mug of ale. Gaius was at the corner, tapping the table to provide music. Sully and Virion, drunk, sang out-of-tune incoherent words.

"Papa!" His eyes widened when he saw Inigo pirouette and stumbled out of the table. He ran forward and tried to save his son from a concussion but it was useless. The boy had caught himself and landed on his feet. There was applause from the drunk audience.

"How many have you lot drank?" He asked.

"A hella lot." Anna was grinning behind her own mug.

"So very hella." Sully snorted.

Robin tsked at them and moved to help his son stand up.

"Papa!" Inigo said, and wasn't that the clear sign his son was drunk? He called him a formal 'father' and would often jest around with him yet still kept a distance - not like how he was with his mother and sister. "Have you seen my Morgan, Papa?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she with your mother?" Robin's eyes narrowed and tried to look for someone not drunk. "Where's Morgan?"

"No, no, no, no." Inigo shook his head. "Morgan's not gone. Thank Naga. If she was, I'd probably burn this camp and leave to search for her."

Robin tried to ignore that.

"I'm saying - have you _seen_ Morgan?" Inigo enunciated clearly, his hands moving around. "Like really, really seen her?"

"I have." Robin responded, trying to drag his son out of the barracks and to his room. "Now, stop dragging me down. It's time for bed."

"No, I don't think you have. Like, this Morgan is so adorable. She laughs so cutely, you know. And yesterday, she went with me to town and she ran around and ate pastries like we don't even feed her. She stuffed her mouth full, it was so cute." Inigo was rambling. "But you know, my Morgan's not like that. She laughs a lot but it's not as beautiful as this Morgan's. My Morgan laughs like she wants to cry or because someone has to. It's not very pretty. And Morgan doesn't eat much - she's afraid she'll hurt the rations if she does. I want to give my Morgan the world."

"Inigo," Robin looked down at his son, seeing the glazed look on his eyes.

"My Morgan's gone." He muttered. "This Morgan isn't my Morgan. Not my sister."

"Son, that's not true." Robin said.

"I'm a bad person, papa," Inigo sniffled. "I want my Morgan even though she's sad and broken. My Morgan… we're all we have left. No one else."

"That's not true." Robin said. "You have me, your mother, Lucina, Owain, all your friends."

Inigo paused before nodding. "Well, yeah, but you'll all leave soon or later. Morgan won't. Because we promised that we never would." Then the young man started sobbing. "We promised but she still left. If she told me where she was going, if she asked me, I would've gone with her. Why did you leave me, Morgan? Why?"

Robin looked at her son before pulling him in an embrace, letting the voice cry out. It seemed like the lightness brought by the Shepherds was gone. All that was left was the cold night air and the truths that his son's loosened tongue gave.

"Have you seen my Morgan, papa?" Inigo murmured, eyes closed.

"No, son, but this Morgan is also yours. She may be different but she'll always be your little sister." He said.

"Mhm, my sister." Inigo muttered."Don't leave me again, my sister."

Lucina was in the courtyard practicing her sword swing with a dummy when Morgan arrived. Like a hurricane, the young girl was screaming in a flurry, getting the attention of everyone. She would've rolled her eyes and told her to zip it but her barbed words got stuck in her throat when she saw the young girl's eyes.

Vulnerable was not a word that anyone would use to describe Morgan. Not their Morgan from the apocalyptic future or this Morgan with the luck to forget all the horrors of their world. But at present, that was all she could use to describe the crying girl.

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?" Morgan let out quickly, foregoing any small talks.

"What?" Lucina's brows furrowed. "Um, no. He left Ylisstol last week. None of us have received letters or anything from him."

"No, no, no," Morgan muttered, falling down to a crouch as she sobbed out. "He has to be here. He has to be."

"Whoa! Morgan, what's going on? What happened?" Lucina asked.

"Brother's gone." Her words were odd. Usually, this Morgan would only use the word brother to refer to Inigo when she wanted something or she'd done something. Referring to Inigo as brother was something that their Morgan, broken by time and with an unhealthy codependency to her brother, would do.

"Morgan, I can't understand you." She said. "Stand up now. We'll talk this over with father."

"No, Lucina, he's gone." Morgan gave her a letter. It was crumpled on the side and there were marks of tears.

Lucina tried to read it and when she deciphered it, her eyes went wide. "Is this real?"

"I assume so." Morgan said. "Dame Cordelia said she hadn't seen Severa in a week now. The same with either of Owain's parents."

"Stand up, Morgan, we need to tell father about this." Lucina urged, pulling the girl up.

Morgan was sniffling, wiping her tears with the sleeves of her tactician's coat. Lucina looked at the girl and then at the letter in her hand. It was short but the message was clear - it was a goodbye letter from Inigo to his sister, telling her that he, Owain and Severa were called to action to save another world.

Lucina had no words to say to the girl. It was if she was back in their past timeline when Morgan vanished and she had to force Inigo to go back in time without Morgan. He had the same lost look in his eyes. The difference was that Inigo had fire and anger in him that pushed him to try and find his lost sister. This Morgan looked as if her whole world crashed down and she had no idea what was happening.

"Hi, have you seen anyone who looks like my brother?

"I'm looking for my brother, have you seen anyone who looks like him?"

 **NOTE:** OMG! Sorry for so OOC. I know, I suck as a whole. Sorry, sorry. I'll try harder next time.


	3. Mao

**Title** : Mao

 **Summary** : Ryoma knew that his men wondered about his decision to hire the crude mercenary. Even he wondered to himself what made him do it. Then he remembered the young woman's eyes as she effortlessly fired spell after spell using a tome, a Nohrian weapon, but her physical appearance and aura spoke of either Izumite or Hoshidan.

Ryoma was wary of this strange woman.

In which Morgan makes it to Shirasagi and people are wary of this strange mercenary. Morgan just wants to find her brother but it seems like she's getting dragged to another dragon fiasco.

 **Note** : Mao is a weirdo and the Hoshido royalty are little weebs. People are suspicious. Morgan did not sign up for this. That is all, thank you.

I hadn't planned on writing anything else but mind was being pissy ya know. Anyway, I couldn't play Revelations which was gonna be my go to route and I'm playing through Conquest at the moment because I love Leo and Elise.

I'm sorry for OOC. I'm still new at this and I'm playing through Conquest. Shit. I should probs play Birthright if I can't play Revelations, huh.

Forgive miao. (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)

* * *

Ryoma knew that his men wondered about his decision to hire the crude mercenary. Even he wondered to himself what made him do it. Then he remembered the young woman's eyes as she effortlessly fired spell after spell using a tome, a Nohrian weapon, but her physical appearance and aura spoke of either Izumite or Hoshidan.

Ryoma was wary of this strange woman.

A mercenary named Mao, an Izumo name, who wielded both tomes and swords. A fearful one in battle. He knew two things immediately - this woman is dangerous and he needed to keep a closer eye on her, and he has to make sure Nohr doesn't hire her.

Mercenaries are fickle creatures. They don't do anything unless there's something in return for them. So it took him by surprise when this odd mercenary solo'd a Nohrian army advancing in a village that nearly fell had she not been there to protect it.

But this woman is also a sister. He knew of what she must be feeling - he lost his own little sister too. This strange mercenary who would walk village after village in search of her brother, protecting the weak and innocent without asking for anything in return, and continuing being airy and disrespectful to him despite her knowledge that he was royalty.

That was another thing. Ryoma had encountered various responses to his title and rank: displeasure or reverence. This woman fell into neither. She acknowledged his status as the high prince of the kingdom she now travel but she shrugged it off as if it was nothing. She referred to him by his given name and asked him to give her the same courtesy. She laughed loud and talks to him as if he was an ordinary man, maybe jesting him about his status but nothing else.

When he first met the mercenary Mao, he narrowed his eyes and thought, what a dangerous woman. As he travel with her back to the capitol, all he can think of was that this girl was mad. She often skipped rather than walk. She has the energy to keep smiling and laughing despite the fact that moments before she was panting from fatigue. She would make reference none of them would understand and laugh at her own jokes. Her way of speaking was theatrical as well. She would shout and exclaim or whisper rather than calmly say something.

What an odd woman.

Ryoma hired this woman because she was strong. She caught his attention as she animatedly talk about her lost brother, not losing hope despite the continuous negative report. His attention remained because of her rather odd character.

As Ryoma entered the gates to the capitol, he wondered how his siblings or mother would react to this woman. He looked down at her, looking around in awe, her pink hair a mess on her head. His eyes met her shining eyes and braced himself as she began asking questions about the most trivial things.

("Wow, that's such a pretty pond, do you have any fishies there?" "You really have that many fishes? What are their names? What do you mean you hadn't named them? What the heck, man?" "Whoa! This place is so cool. And wow, this little bridge is amazing. It has such a fascinating curve." "I've never seen anything like this flower, what is it?" "Whoa! You have a huge house, what the he- oh, wait, you're a prince. I forgot." "Oh. My. Gosh. I could roll around this grass for hours.")

* * *

"Oh my gosh, she's your sister!" Mao exclaimed, eyes wide as she stared at Hinoka. "How can she be your sister? She's super adorable. Like a cute-y strawberry. You're super prickly porcupine in lobster suit. How?"

Hinoka flared, straightening her back to stare back at the small girl. A scowl was fixed on her face at the woman who disrespected her brother. "Who are you?"

Ryoma didn't get a chance to interject as Mao answered, pointing with her at him. "I'm a mercenary your brother impulsively hired. Nice to meetcha!"

His sister's eyes widened, likely unused with the disrespect directed at her brother. "Excuse me."

"Yeah, you kinda need to work with your brother about stranger danger and also how to accept no for an answer." Mao gave her a bright grin. "He insisted to hire me even though I said no. What a spoiled prince, am I right?"

"I don't-" Hinoka stared harder at the girl. "What?"

Ryoma sighed. "Pardon her, Hinoka." He said. "She is a wandering mercenary who travelled far and wide. Her culture is widely different than ours." He moved to hide the smaller girl. "Which is why no one taught her how to be proper respectful Hoshidan."

A scoff. "Rude." But she didn't speak again.

Hinoka stared between the two for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Ryoma, how was your travel to the village? Were there any survivors?"

A noise from behind him spoke that either Mao was surprised or confused.

"Actually, it was a successful march. There were only few casualties." He said.

"What? But the message of the attack came too late. The village was far. Even - even Mother said that it was too late but you persisted to check for survivors. How can there be only be few casualties? Were the reports we received false?"

"You misunderstood me, sister." Ryoma replied. "There were Nohrian soldiers who attacked the village. We were too late to arrive. But I can count the civilian casualty with my fingers. There were number of injured but they were all saved."

"What?"

"It was thanks to mercenary Mao here." He said, stepping aside to let his sister see her. Mao was cleaning her fiddling with her hood but dropped it as soon as she realized he was out of her line of sight. "She protected the village in our stead as we hurried towards the village."

"What?"

"Pshaw." Mao waved the compliment off. "All I did was fight a couple soldier and told villagers to run. It was hardly something heroic or worthy of praises."

"You protected the village by yourself." Ryoma looked down at her, hardly believing she was actually just waving it off. He wondered if she was playing it off lightly but saw that she truly didn't believe she did anything special. "Any other mercenaries wouldn't have lifted a finger."

She cocked her head and put a hand on her waist. "You're acting all haughty, Mr. 1%. Not all mercenaries are the same, you know. Mama always says, 'help people no matter who they are,' and I ain't about to go against my mama - even if it means saving a 1% like you, highness."

"Maybe you ought to consider you and your family are part of the mercenaries 1% too, mercenary Mao."

"Okay, now you really are messing with me." She complained. "You calling me mercenary Mao all the time. You have an inside joke I'm definitely missing. What's that even mean?"

Hinoka and the palace guards gaped at them. The soldiers he brought with him seemed to be used to her crude behavior. They had been travelling with her for almost a day and a half already and during that time, they had watched the girl banter with him and tease him and he respond in kind. It was a refreshing experience, to not be told that he had to be the dutiful high prince.

Of course that moment was gone. Back in the palace, he had responsibility that he must fulfill. He straightened and wiped the amusement in his face.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I have hired the mercenary Mao after her bravery and show of skill. We have talked about her contract on the way here. At the moment, her contract is a year and with additional benefits and looser control."

"Ryoma, are you sure about this?" Hinoka weakly asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. "Yes."

"I don't think you are." Mao whispered under her breath, either sure he can hear her or the opposite.

He was sure if Hinoka heard her, she would silently agree but not speak it out loud.

* * *

Ryoma left Mao to her own place, near the servants quarter and far from the royal house but near the ponds. He was not far gone in his impulsive decision to take her in that he would allow her anywhere near where she can harm his siblings.

Hinoka had apparently told Takumi already. The two of them were at his heels, asking him, "Are sure it is safe for your mercenary to be free? Do you truly trust her?"

"I can't say I trust her but that doesn't mean I don't trust her either." He said.

"What if she's a Nohrian spy?" Takumi hissed.

"She doesn't look like a Nohrian though." Hinoka ceded. "Her hair color can pass for either an Izumite or a Hoshidan but her eyes and facial features don't match either ours or a Nohrians."

"Doesn't mean she can't be a Nohrian spy. Anyone can be a spy!" Takumi insisted.

Hinoka sighed. "Takumi, I understand you're wary nature but I think you're bordering paranoid with this thing."

Takumi glared at their sister, arms crossed and a petulant scowl that looks more like a pout.

"There's no need to worry, Takumi." Ryoma assured. "I made sure to have Saizo follow her around the first few days. I am also wary of her, but I know that she can be trusted."

He didn't tell them of her other mission and part of the reason he hired her. Her quest to find her brother tha to the crown. It reflected their desire to retrieve Kamui from the Nohrians.

Takumi frowned but nodded his assent. There was nothing that anyone could say about Saizo's loyalty to Hoshido and Ryoma. If he found the mercenary bordering dangerous, he would take her out no question.

"Well, that's something at least." Takumi said.

"Yes," Ryoma agreed. "That is something indeed.

"Oh, Takumi," Hinoka interjected, trying to get her little brother in on a joke. "Her name is Mao. She's a mercenary named Mao."

Takumi's brows rose. "Mercenary Mao." He snorted. "Are you certain that's her real name and not a fake one?"

Hinoka laughed. "I had thought so too."

"Not to worry," Ryoma assured. "I had the soldiers verify her identity. There are traces of her identity not just in the village but in various others. She is a wandering mercenary whose skills gave way to a small bout of fame within Hoshidan villages."

"Does she glide in the air as well?" Takumi joked. "Although, to be fair, had it been a fake name it would have been a poorly chosen one. All who read the story knows that the mercenary Tao was an evil one - not one who you would hire."

"I know right." Hinoka said. "But I would like to see if she can actually travel through air on a pillar."

Ryoma shook his head fondly.

"Where is mother, anyway?" He asked. "And Sakura?"

"Sakura is out to town with her retainers." Hinoka answered. "And mother is currently busy with her meeting with Yukimura."

"I heard from the grapevine that both Saizo's brother, Kaze, and the daughter of the Fire tribe chieftain's daughter were captured by Nohr. What will be done to save them?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know." Ryoma shook his head. "But Hoshido will not fail them, I swear on that."

* * *

Ryoma finished his meeting with his mother and the council. Saizo returned to his side to report nothing suspicious done by Mao. All she did, he said, was walk around the compound and try to name all the koi fishes in the pond. Kagero was on duty of watching over her.

"Come on, Sakura!" He heard a voice that sounded like Mao call out. "I know you can do it!"

Ryoma steered to the right, opting to see what was going on. His brows furrowed in thought to see his shy little sister throwing pebbles and watching it hop thrice the surface of the pond.

"I did it!" Sakura exclaimed, red in the face but beaming with a smile still. "Did you see, Mao?"

Ryoma was surprised to say the least. His sister was not cold but she did not open up to people easily. She was shy and reserved, almost afraid of people. But here was the odd mercenary he picked up making his sister smile despite obviously never meeting beforehand.

"Sakura." He called.

The two of them paused in whatever they were doing. Sakura's face fell and she looked down, moving a step away from Mao and looking down at her feet. Mao, on the other hand, straightened and cocked an eyebrow at him as if asking him what was wrong.

"Big brother." Sakura acknowledged him.

Mao's brows rose. Her eyes widened and she looked between them.

"Wait, what?" She spluttered out. "Brother? But wouldn't that mean -"

"She is a princess and my youngest sister." Ryoma clarified, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Y-you didn't know?" Sakura asked, confused as well.

"How was I supposed to know?" Mao asked, head moving back and forth. "How? How are you sisters adorable little ducklings when you're a -"

"Prickly porcupine." He finished. "I believe that you ought to watch your tongue. You are in our home, you know."

She made a face. "Sorry, milord, I was just shocked."

"So it would seem." He said. "What are you doing here, Sakura? And all alone with a stranger too. Where are your retainers?"

"They're at the training field." Sakura said. "I met miss Mao when I was taking my walk. She was - she was making rocks skip. I, um, I…"

"She wanted to learn how I was doing it." Mao supplied. "And besides, we're not alone. Miss ninja is somewhere around here ready to kill me if I make any wrong move."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Kagero, Saizo," he called. His two retainers were by his side in an instant. "How did you know that?"

"I-it's not her fault or anything, big brother." Sakura defended.

"It was my fault, milord." Kagero bowed. "Upon seeing her approach the princess Sakura, I was quick to leave the shadows I was hidden in to protect her. I had given a warning to her about her actions. Forgive me, milord."

Ryoma and Mao stared at each other, neither faltering. Not until Mao sighed and lowered her head, surprising him. "Sorry, milord. I didn't mean to trespass upon your sister."

"Y-you didn't." Sakura said but she was ignored for the most part.

"I understand your protectiveness over your sister." She continued. "But do know that no one in your family will be harmed by me. I, after all, signed a contract with a clause that says my loyalty is to you. And your loyalty is to your family, as such, my loyalty is also theirs."

Mao gave another shallow bow to Sakura.

"I apologize for my casual behavior with you, princess." She said. "I had not known of your status but even so I am a guest and a servant under your brother. I ought to learn my place."

Mao gave a nod to him, an open left palm and a closed fist right hand joined together as she addressed him. "I shall return to my quarters and await your instructions, milord."

And she was gone.

He gave a sigh and nodded at his retainer to watch over her. He didn't understand why she suddenly bowed to him. He didn't understand why she didn't snark back at him like he thought she would.

Mao was an oddity. And it was as if all those steps they have taken together, he took two steps back from their former acquaintance.

* * *

 **Note:** MAO IS PISSED AND IS BEING PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE. AS SOON AS SHE'S OUT OF SIGHT SHE'S PROBS GONNA LET OUT HER PISSED AURA.

LISTEN, MAO KNOWS COURT LIFE. HER BEST FRIEND ARE CYNTHIA (Chrom's in my last play through) AND OWAIN (I made him Lon'qu's). SHE KNOWS ROYALTY. DO NOT MESS WITH HER ABOUT MANNERS BISH. SHE KNOWS HOW TO BACKSTAB SOMEONE, RYOMA! HER DAD WAS FUCKING ROBIN. SHE HAS LIKE A HANDFUL OF AUNTS AND UNCLES. SOME ROYALTY AND ONE OF THEM IS HENRY. SHE KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT DIRTY


	4. Why did you get angry?

**Title:** "Why did you get angry?"

 **Summary:** She got too friendly and thought him an ally. Despite her decision to hold him at arm's length, her friendly nature decided to be all buddy-buddy with him. Her mind thought him as another Gerome or Laurent, prim and proper on the outside but cuddly and warm somewhere deep _deep_ inside him. Damn her and her stupid naivete that unfortunately still lived inside her.

 **Notes:** Mao is a weirdo who is as much of a sensitive soul as her brother despite trying to be as prickly as a porcupine. I try to ask her the question, 'why did you get angry?' considering she just passive aggressive her way last chapter.

The story starts with Kaze and Rinka's return after their stint with Avatar. I have no idea where to go after this.

* * *

 _Why did you get angry?_ Morgan - no, she corrected her mind by calling her by her alias - Mao chided herself.

She sat in the bed of the quarters she was given. It was a quaint and homely despite obviously for servants. It wasn't bad per se, considering she was used to the way that the Shepherds lived during the duration of the Valm campaign.

But the difference was that she knew there were other members of the army and servants surrounding her. She was in hostile environment and she shouldn't have aggravated their leader and her only ally in this place. Him calling her uncultured or without manners, she could tolerate. She got used to their rather callous banters during the road and her mind thought it was friendly banters. Him being blatantly suspicious of her and calling out that she was a guest and a hired mercenary who he didn't trust despite her previous thought reminded her that he was not her friend.

She got too friendly and thought him an ally. Despite her decision to hold him at arm's length, her friendly nature decided to be all buddy-buddy with him. Her mind thought him as another Gerome or Laurent, prim and proper on the outside but cuddly and warm somewhere deep _deep_ inside him. Damn her and her stupid naivete that unfortunately still lived inside her.

 _Stupid Morgan_ , she could hear Severa's voice berating her, _not everyone wants you and your clingy friendship. Ugh, learn some_ space.

She sighed again, wondering if she needed to apologize to the princesses too. It was really her fault she forgot that royalty meant respect.

To her, royalty meant family. Royalty meant Lucina's determined outlook to the future and suspicious nature, Cynthia's wild laughter and friendship, and Owain's boisterous declarations and warmth. Royalty meant Lord Chrom's trust, Missus Sumia's kindness and Lissa's compassion.

Royalty here meant none of those.

She is not in Ylisse anymore and it seemed this cemented it even further. She has no status here. No one knows her name here. Here, she is not the High Deliverer's daughter. She is not Khan Basilio's pseudo-granddaughter. She is nothing but an uncultured mercenary dragged to the steps of Hoshido's royalty.

Ryoma - the prince of a kingdom and vastly different from Lord Chrom the Exalt or Owain the Prince. She didn't know how to interact with him. Not even Maribelle, who was as snotty as they come and had tried to 'fix' her manners before, gave out the same feeling of offense as he seemed to so.

Mao groaned. "Why did I agree to take this job again?" She asked outloud. "Shit, maybe I ought to terminate the contract now before things get out of hand."

 _Like actually fighting for them,_ she finished in her mind. _And getting attached._

Because she remembered how Sakura was smaller than her and how she worried about the war and her siblings. She remembered Noire and Nah in this girl - so soft that it was almost as if she could topple the girl with one poke. She was innocent, similar to their babyselves back in Ylisse.

She wanted to protect her before she became a Gerome or a Laurent.

She needed to break away before she felt more empathy to these people because she wasn't supposed to. She was supposed to find her brother and her friends and leave.

That was all she wanted, really.

She's lying.

She knows deep down the only person that matters is her brother because she is a selfish, selfish girl. And though Mother and Father would frown at her, she was willing to leave Owain and Severa if it meant her brother was safe in her arms again.

She slapped her face again, trying to listen to her conscience that sounded like Inigo berate her thoughts. Owain was her best friend and Severa was a friend. She shouldn't leave them behind in this world because they were also someone's Inigo and their own Morgan's couldn't come to this world to drag them back. It was up to her to do so. Really, she was selfish but conscience Inigo wasn't.

Damn him.

Damn, she hoped Lady Tiki's stone portal whatever can bring _all_ of them home.

"Well, no use crying over spilled vulnerary," she spoke out loud, pushing herself up. "I know one of you ninjas are out there. I'm going out and you can tell the high prince that according to our contract, unless I was given direct order by him, I'm free to traipse around town."

"Hi, have you seen anyone who matches this description?" Mao was surprised that her pink hair did not stand out much in this city. There were people with red hair similar to Dame Cordelia's though she had not seen one with similar shade of pink as her and her mother's. Her colors were not such an oddity, even her brown plegian skin wasn't odd.

What an odd but cheerful place.

Part of her adored the peaceful air in this city. Amongst the darkness she had seen in this kingdom, Hoshido's sky is a bright blue in comparison. It reminded her of the blue she saw as soon as she left the Ruins of Time. The warm blue of the first sky she could ever remember.

She didn't bother to think about the flashes of the darkness and the smokes that enveloped  
the sky in her nightmares.

Mao shook herself out of that darkness. No time for those thoughts, anyway.

She waved her (admittedly) barely passable sketch of her brother in front of a random passerby, "Have you seen anyone looking like this person?"

"What – what is this supposed to be?" She sighed, getting used to the response to her art.

"It's my brother," she explained. "He's about yay high, looks kinda like me except with higher cheekbones and according to others, prettier than me but that's load of Pegasus dung if you ask me. He has a scar on his lower lip. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"No," she was also getting used to hearing that reply.

"Welps. Thanks anyway." She gave a shadow of a bow and moved to find another person to ask.

She barely had the time to stop another passerby when the sound of a huge commotion reached her ears. She felt rather than saw the heavy weight of her guard's stare leave her and she decided to follow the noise's source.

A part of her was pissed that, for some unfathomable reason, despite the fact that the people of Hoshidan bore similar height to an average Ylissean, they were still taller than her. This was some discrimination against her Plegian origins.

"Is it true?" whispers came from the crowd. "Is it truly them?"

"I think it is," someone replies. "However did they get away from Nohr?"

"I heard they were brought in front of Garon himself."

"And they still managed to flee! How amazing."

Mao pushed herself forward to see a green haired young man being helped up by a ninja with a mask covering his face. There was also a young woman with Plegian colouring - the dark skin and the light hair.

"Make way!" A shout came and the crowd parted to let Lobster Lord - er, his royal highness pass. His retinue follows him.

"Well," she thought to herself, "war prisoners returning would probably ensue some battle. Guess, that means I have to actually do the job they're paying me, huh?"

* * *

 **Notes:** Aaaah. Avatar is probs gonna show up next chapter or something. If I get the muse lol. Find me on tumblr as eulphy and pester me there too. Byeeeee.

Edit: sorry, I was on mobile and mobile fucked the line breaks and italics etc.


End file.
